Hunger
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Sendrick one-shot! R&R! She wanted to run after Anna, catch her, hold her, never let her go- but she couldn't move- the cry hurt in her throat.


**A/N:** **So heres another Sendrick one, a bit darker and sad. But it was on my mind since I watched this amazing BeChloe Video from clara2222! The song is "Hunger" from Ross Coppermann. I don't own anything, please R &R! Story prompts? Send them in!**

 **Hunger**

"I'm broken- and it was selfish to think that you could fix me." she was crying harder now. "I put you above everything, because I was so glad that you came into my life, so thankful! But I wasn't in that place for you- and that hurt! But in fact I just hurt myself by expecting it!" she looked away from Brittany. "Anna…" the words wouldn't come. " I thought that you were feeling the same way about me- but you didn't- and that's ok! This is my problem- it's me- I will work this out someday!" and with that she closed the door- she was gone. Brittany realized that tears were also streaming down her face. She wanted to run after Anna, catch her, hold her, never let her go- but she couldn't move- the cry hurt in her throat.

 _ **One look and I can't catch my breath  
Two souls into one flesh  
When you're not next to me  
I'm incomplete**_

 _ **'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
Like I want you**_

She sank onto the floor, sobbing hard, one hand covering her mouth to mute the cries. What had she done?! Memories of the past night flashing painfully through her mind. Anna lying beneath her on the bed, her skin hot against Brittany's. She tried to take in every inch of the brunette's body with kisses. Hands searching, exploring. Touches so feather light like she could break the smaller girl. Having Anna so open and so carefree with her made her proud and thoughtless. Tyler completely out of the picture in this moment. She wanted to make Anna hers. Their bodies were on fire, connected in a way far beyond friendship. And when she entered her, overcoming this final border between her and Anna, making them one, everything around them faded into a swirl of nothingness. Only Anna was prominent and the feeling of being inside her, being near her in the most powerful ways possible.

 _ **Oh, love, let me see inside your heart  
All the cracks and broken parts  
The shadows in the light  
There's no need to hide**_

 _ **'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
Like I want you**_

But it had also made her reckless and unwary. She was yet in a relationship, although she had questioned its duration the moment she had pushed Anna onto her bed. She should've known better. She knew Anna's story, the secrets she had built up around herself. Her trust issues, her insecurities. It was a miracle that she had let Brittany into her life this fast. She went through so much, but that only had excided her strength. And Brittany had crashed it all to debris and ashes. Her dumbass of a boyfriend, or better said, ex-boyfriend, maybe, had woken them up with his call. And everything went downwards after this. The guilty tone in which she told him she had been with no one the night, and that she loved him. The hurt it caused in Anna's beautiful face and the tears that made it even worse. And now she was gone, and Brittany hadn't had the courage to stop her, nor the words. Because they would've been shallow anyways.

 _ **It's like a hunger in me  
Yeah, it's never ending  
Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)**_

 _ **I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
Like I want you**_

 _ **I got a hunger in me  
I got a hunger in me**_

The longing for the brunette was causing her almost physical pain by now and she picked up her phone and dialed Tyler's number.

 **Brittany's POV**

I knew I would find her here. Carefully I approach her. "You shouldn't have come!" she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "Anna, please, hear me out!" I take her hand but she draws it back like I had burnt her. "I don't wanna hear your excuses!" "Anna please, I know I hurt you, it was stupid and ill-conceived what I said on the phone to Tyler. I was not thinking straight! I didn't meant to hurt you, I just wanted to calm him down!" "So you can come crawling back to him after you used me?!" she spat out without looking at me. I deserve this, but still it hit me. "No!" I try to get a hold of her hand again and turn her to face me, succeeding this time, although she fights against me. But I need her to look at me. "So I could break up with him after you left!" Something flashes over her hurt features. "You did?" her tone now a bit softer. "Yes! Because I realized last night, that I want to be with you! That I want to spend every night like this, that I want to get to know all of you, all of your body and soul. To worship every inch of you, to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you!" Her eyes finally met mine, the same tears evident in her steel blue depths. "You mean that?" Such a simple question, but for her, meaning the world. I know that words wouldn't be enough now for her, so I pulled her towards me and kissed her, trying to rebuild all her trust with it.

 **2 months later**

She heard the front door being closed, a streak of light from the hallway fell into the dark bedroom. She knew where she had been, and as much as she hoped for her to come back, there was also a small part inside her that hoped she wouldn't have come home yet. She pretended to be asleep as she felt the mattress shift.

 **Brittany's POV**

As quietly as possible I make my way into our bedroom. Maybe she's only pretending to be asleep, and I wouldn't blame her for that. All I wanted to do the whole fuckin evening was to come home to her. Lying next to her in the warmth and safety of our retreat. I get under the cover getting closer to her small form. I put my arms around her waist, inhaling her scent. And a calmness is spreading over me, a feeling that no matter how much I'm being pulled down, I would always be able to come back here to her, to the one I love. Seeking comfort out of what we built up together, out of her love that she provides me so unconditionally. I'm crying into her hair. I know I hurt her, and I can't believe she endures this, stays with me despite it. My hand finds its way under her shirt. I need to feel her, make sure she's real, she's there. Still no reaction from her. My hand wanders further up to her breast, caressing the soft skin there. Her breathing changes and I realize she's crying too. "I'm so sorry baby!" I whisper into her brown curls placing kisses onto her neck and shoulder. I pull her over onto her back, crawling on top of her taking the duvet with me, making the darkness around us darker, making it safer. It's just us, nothing else, the world is shut out, if only for a moment, but still. Both of my hands are now under her shirt stroking smooth skin up to her breasts. I can't tell if her eyes are open or not, but as I lean down to kiss her, she returns it. It's tasting salty, our tears mixing together. My hand roams down her sides to the hem of her lacy panties. Questioningly I let a finger slip inside it, stroking her already wet folds. That's enough answer for me, and I insert my finger into her core. No sounds are coming from her, but she arches her back to meet my hand and opens her mouth to my apologizing tongue. I add a second finger and she spreads her legs for me, my thumb running infinite circles on her bundle of nerves. That she lets me inside her, is a marvel, a gift that I didn't really deserve. But I will make up to her, I will show her that she's my most precious possession, my world. So I add a third finger and kiss down her body to finally settle on her clit. A small whimper escapes her, finally a sign. Her hips are bucking into my hand and I quicken my pace. Then I feel her walls contracting around my fingers, a rhythm I created in this wonderful woman. I place kisses up her body again, fingers still deep inside her. I want to savor her, her closeness, being one with her as long as I can. "I love you so much Anna!" And her hands grope for me, pulling me up for a kiss, so small but yet holding the most precious thing in it- her forgiveness.


End file.
